


Immune

by HoneyFire



Category: The Maze Runner (Movies), The Maze Runner Series - All Media Types, The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner
Genre: Gay, Gay Love, I suck at tags, M/M, SO GAY, So many tags, halp, im dying, minho finds a puppy too, newt fights the flare, newt found a dog, newt is love sick, omfg so many, otp, poor Newt, she acts like teresa, shuck, they name her teresa, theyre all fucked, theyre so in love, thomas and minho are chilling in hawaii
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-10
Updated: 2015-10-10
Packaged: 2018-04-25 16:52:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4968739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HoneyFire/pseuds/HoneyFire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Newt survived a sloppy gun shot to the head, finds a dog, and tracks down his friends. </p><p>Or, Newt wakes up realizing he isn't dead and decides to go after his two friends that he's fallen in love with.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Immune

**Author's Note:**

> Whoo! I started this at 6 PM and its 2:21 AM XD It's a little sloppy, but hope you guys like it!

Newt blinked his eyes open, winced at the pain in the right side of his head. Thought came back to him, for the first time in years as it seemed, even though it had only been a couple of days since he last had the strength to fight the Flare and think for himself.

"What the bloody hell..." He moaned, raising a hand to touch his head, his eyes fluttered open, just in time to see a vehicle driving away as fast as possible in the distance. He couldn't figure out what had happened, until he spotted the blood on his hand.

"Kill me."

"Thomas!" Newt jumped up to his feet and chased after the vehicle, even though it was so far away. "Tommy don't leave me here!"

The other Cranks around Newt looked at him like he was crazy, but didn't give it much thought, too into what they were doing to care too much. Newt weakly chased down the raging vehicle, but found it was physically impossible to catch up to it, so he slowed down. His bad ankle stung with each step he took, but not as bad as his heart did. He'd just told one of his greatest friends to kill him, and Thomas had shot him and ran away. Why was he still alive?

"That shucking Greenie I swear to bloody hell!" Newt kicked a rock as hard as he could, sending it flying in the direction Thomas and whoever else had gone. Contrary to his previous statement, Newt broke down crying, even the Flare couldn't stop him from it.

Newt sobbed and whimpered on the ground for countless hours, sometimes he would stop and yell ,"I hate you!" or "I never liked you or Minho!" but that wasn't true, deep down Newt knew very well he was still in love with both boys, and so desperately he missed being hugged and seeing their smiling faces and hearing their voices every day. What had he become?

When his sobs and shudders calmed, Newt heard something. He turned around, and saw that it was a dog. A large German Shepherd, way too large to be a natural thing, growled lowly at him. The dog probably had some Great Dane and some Wolf in him, based on his looks.

Newt's eyes widened, and slowly, he crawled backwards, trying not to further anger the dog. But the dog barked and lunged towards him.

"Ah!" Newt shielded himself with his arms, trying to block himself from the dog licking at his arms. Wait. Licking?

Newt peeled his arms away, and laughed at the wet tongue licking his face, his skin tickling at the dogs wet touch.

"Hey boy," Newt smiled softly at the dog and scratched behind his ears gently, the dog barked and laid down beside him. He had a collar on, that was a bit too small for the poor animal, which caused a little bit of scruffing and loss of hair. Newt carefully loosened the collar, and set it to a more comfortable setting, earning a soft lick from the dog.

 

 

_ _

_Cobalt._

Newt blinked, Cobalt?

"Is your name, Cobalt?" Newt asked the dog, petting his ears. The dog barked and wagged his tail. He kind of reminded Newt of the memories of a dog he remembered from before the Maze, her name was something with an S. He remembered waking up in a room with Minho and Thomas and the dog by his feet, the dog being kicked away by guards when Newt was taken up into the Maze, the dog being willing to protect him.

Cobalt barked, grabbing Newt's attention. The dog had stood up, and growled lowly at something in the distance, Newt couldn't make out what it was, but he knew it had to be something. He sat up and got to his weak feet, by this time, he realized it was a Crank way past the gone, staggering towards them.

"Come on, boy." Newt tapped the dog and jogged away, hoping he would follow. The dog still stood there, holding his ground,"Cobalt."

The dog perked up, and turned to follow him, right by his side. They traveled for a while, sometimes Newt would find it in himself to kill a deer or find some food, always sharing with Cobalt. Sometimes Cobalt would run off and kill an animal or come back with a piece of fruit in his mouth for Newt, the two were kind of like best friends, and Newt really appreciated the dog.

On one of the nights, Newt and Cobalt stayed in an old police station, where Newt found an old K9 Unit vest, and put it on Cobalt. The German Shepherd seemed to not even notice the new attire, pranced around when Newt put little protective boots on him just for the heck of it. It was on the ninth day that they finally found a form of civilization.

It was a large black building, with large, inviting windows and a few people walking around the place. One of them, was a man around the age 45, bald, kind of overweight. The man took notice to the duo immediately, and called over a girl.

"Get this boy some water!" He yelled at her, the girl bristled up, like Minho would when angry, but jogged off into the building to retrieve some water. He then approached Newt and Cobalt. "Where you from, Kid?"

"Denver." Newt said in a small voice,"Have you seen a bit younger than me with dark brown hair? Goes by Thomas?"

"Don't know, Kalila would know, she's the only person that remembers people that come around." Just as he said that, a girl with light brown hair jogged around with a bowl and two bottles of water.

She put the bowl on the ground and filled it with water, for Cobalt, and handed Newt another full one. Newt guzzled down the whole bottle eagerly, having missed the feeling the cold water on his tongue, quenching the dryness in his throat and mouth.

"Thank you." Newt finally smiled.

"This boy want's to know if you've seen a Thomas around here." The man said to the girl, who was apparently Kalila.

"Thomas..." Kalila kicked the ground and paced a few circles,"Brown hair, kinda tall, escapee from WICKED?"

Newt nodded excessively,"Do you know where he is?"

"In Paradise." Kalila sighed,"WICKED's Director announced they sent them off to a little island a couple thousand miles away."

Newt's heart dropped.

"But..." Kalila smiled and held up some keys,"I know how to find them."

"You do?" Newt perked back up, feeling a wave of emotion.

Kalila nodded,"I'm departing from this place tonight to head out to a small civilized part of Hawaii where there's a civilization of Immunes living. If you want...I can locate them and pick them up."

"But first. we're going to need to test you for the Flare." The bald man said, a look on his face,"I don't know if you were one of the lucky ones who became Immune last minute or not."

Newt blinked, he had totally forgotten about the Flare virus inside of him. The more he thought of it, the more he realized he hadn't been feeling the effects of the virus since Thomas had shot him.

"Come with me. Take your dog too." Kalila smiled and skipped off into the building. Newt and Cobalt following right behind.

The test was a simple blood draw from the both of them, Kalila sat with them in the white room and talked to Newt, explained the events, how some people from WICKED had been recovering from the Flare somehow, how WICKED's headquarters collapsed and Chancellor Paige had sent them to Paradise.

"Kalila. Newt." One of the workers testing the blood of man and dog had returned with the results. He wore a smile on his face and nodded to them,"They're Immune."

Newt felt a surge of relief in his body, WICKED was lying to him, he was Immune. He was like Minho and Thomas.

"Sweet." Kilila gave them a thumbs up and stood up,"Alec, can you please escort Newt to the showers, supply him with his choice of clothes, some new shoes and such, I'll wash up Cobalt while he's gone." She stood and raised her voice,"And get A.J.'s ass over here so he can clean up this guys head!"

Alec chuckled,"Yes Ma'am."

Newt loved the warm water on his skin, washed himself near seven times to free himself of the stench he had collected, and washed his hair so much his skull was numb. He was given a black t-shirt and dark jeans, some comfy new shoes and a pair of sunglasses. Once A.J. fixed his head, who happened to be the bald man from earlier.

Kalila wasn't done with Cobalt, so another woman, known as Callie, sat Newt down in a comfy chair and did his hair and fixed it all up. He was given two more pairs of clothes before he was sent off to the runway. Cobalt barked twice upon the sight of him, and came dashing forward, looking like a new dog.

His coat was shiny, his vest cleaned up, and he smelled of apple scented soap. Meanwhile, Kalila waited by one of the aircraft, talking with the pilot.

"Did you go on the Runway during that time?" She laughed, once Newt was in hearing range.

Newt shook his head and pet his dog,"Nah."

Cobalt barked happily and jumped up into the aircraft, wagging his tail and looking back and forth between the two. Newt chuckled at his dog and roughly rubbed the dog's shoulders,"You bloody mongrel."

Cobalt wasn't too happy about being strapped up like he was, but it was to keep him from being hurt during the trip. Kalila took to the cockpit with the pilot, saying she get's sick really easy when she's in the back. Newt understood, and curled up beside Cobalt, thinking about Minho and Thomas.

He wanted to be hugged and kissed, even though he had never felt the feeling of lips on his, he wanted to feel it. Wanted to feel loved and be protected, not have to fend for himself so much and be worried to death. Newt fell into a light sleep, with his head laying on Cobalt's stomach, the first hour in. One the second hour, he woke up to Kalila placing a warm blanket on them, and tucking a small stuffed dog under his arm.

Newt hugged the toy close to his body, and pretended that it was Minho, soft and cuddly in his arms, with nothing to worry about and nothing but happiness for the rest of their lives. It was dawn when they landed, Newt having woken up to the thud of the helicopter itself. Cobalt and he were out of the copter within minutes, both stretching and rubbing at sore muscles from the ride.

"We got a place for you." Kalila said, her voice groggy with the lack of sleep,"It's on the top floor, and has a pretty good view."

"Thank you." Newt grinned and looked around,"Where are we?"

"Honolulu." Kalila twisted her lips up into a smile,"Your friends, are in Kauai, 35 minutes away. We're ready to go when you are."

Newt dreaded the thought of another trip on the helicopter, it had been uncomfortable enough the first time around, and Cobalt didn't look too eager to get back on either. Kalila seemed to sense his hesitance, and came up with another idea.

"Tell you what, somebody's going to come and take you to your place and give you some keys, if you want, you can give me the names of your friends that you want me to retrieve and I'll go get them."

Newt liked this new idea, and listed off his friends' names. Thomas, Minho, Frypan, Jorge, Brenda, Aris, Group B, and any other Group A survivors. Kalila took off not five minutes later, flying her own copter without anybody else.

"Newt A5?" An older woman came up to him,"I'm Elli Fisher, I'm here to escort you to your new home." She shook a pair of keys in front of Newt, and placed them in his hand,"Please follow me."

Newt and Cobalt followed her thirteen blocks away from the runway, to a slightly more secluded space. An elderly woman named Cherry lived in the bottom flat, other than that, the place was empty. There was running water and electricity in this place, something Newt had never had before. Elli explained to him the common things of society, and all the boring rules and restrictions they had.

Newt found that he agreed with them, and soon found himself lounging around in a white couch.

"How did we get here?" Newt laughed at Cobalt, who played happily with his tail.

Cobalt barked in response, and pawed at his vest. Newt took off the attire and put a leash on him,"Come on, buddy. I think they should be getting here any time now." A wave of nervous excitement washed through his stomach, getting worse as they left the apartment and began their walk to the airport.

Friendly people greeted him and waved, but nothing soothed the nervousness in the teenagers body. Even Cobalt noticed it. By some Grace of God, they made it to the airport, where a helicopter was landing. Newt checked everywhere for his friends, but found nobody he recognized, not even Kalila.

Newt was almost alone on the runway, about fifteen minutes later, the crowd having dispersed and copters taken back off. He heard only the sound of Cobalt breathing, the sounds of workers around the place cleaning up and working on helicopters.

The soft whir of a high end helicopter erupted out from behind Newt. He turned around, and recognized the vehicle. It was Kalila. She waved at him from the cockpit, and disappeared into the back. Newt felt his heart speed up, noticed Cobalt look sideways at him in confusion.

One of the doors slid open, Newt refused to look, in fear of an empty helicopter. He kept petting Cobalt, until the dog pulled away to look ahead. The former Glader looked ahead, and almost quit breathing. Two figures crawled out of the helicopter, they moved in a tactical unison, something Newt recognized in the dark silhouette's.

The first one stepped down and stood stiff as a board, then the second one did the same, except with a little bounce in his step. They both ran forward at the same time

"Newt!" It was Minho and Thomas.

"Minho! Thomas!" Newt dropped the leash to Cobalt and raced forward, jumping into the inviting arms of his best friends.

Thomas squeezed Newt in a way-too-tight-Thomas-hug, Minho curled around him from behind.

"I missed you so much." Minho sobbed on his shoulder.

Thomas put his arms around both of the boys, held the tinier boy to his chest,"I'm so sorry Newt."

Newt heard the others getting off the helicopter, but didn't really care, he couldn't care too much about them right now.

"I love you." Newt whimpered, looking up at the two of them,"You have no idea."

Thomas and Minho looked at each other and nodded. Newt felt confused for a moment, until two pairs of lips crashed onto his. One pair of lips caressed his lips gently, the other shyly licked and kissed the other side of his lips. The pair caressing his lips took over, holding Newt by his waist and kissing him lovingly.

The kiss broke, Newt opened his eyes and beamed when he saw Thomas lovingly peppering Minho's pink lips with tiny kisses. Minho looked so content now that they were here, which was something that Newt had never seen before. Both boys tore apart from each other rather reluctantly and turned their attention to Newt.

"How did you find us?" Asked Thomas,"Who's he?" A point to Cobalt.

"Cobalt!" The German Shepherd came running to him, eager to investigate and meet Minho and Thomas. Minho got down on his knees to excitedly pet the dog, Cobalt licking his face wildly in return.

"I am so not kissing that." Thomas commented.

"I found him after you left." Newt sighed,"I bloody chased you on foot, but you were too far gone for me to catch you on foot and I ended up in the middle of nowhere. I probably wouldn't be here if it wasn't for this guy."

"Kalila explained what happened to you and how you fought off the Flare." Minho spoke up.

Newt could only laugh, and excuse himself just long enough to run to the girl that leaned casually against the helicopter, and give her a big hug.

"Thank you." He whispered.

Kalila took a few seconds to return the hug,"You're welcome."

Then Newt was running back to the two Gladers playing with his dog.

* * *

"Newt." Minho shook his sleeping boyfriend,"Newt!"

"Nooo!" Newt tucked himself further into the white sheets and curled up to where Cobalt had made himself at home.

"Why are you up this early?" Groaned Thomas, from the other side of the bed.

Minho grinned and ran out of the room. Thomas and Newt looked at each other, confused. An odd sound from the living room eventually got them up, curiosity getting the better of them.

Newt couldn't believe what he was seeing. Minho, held a tiny black and white puppy, who licked his face and whimpered. Thomas stopped right behind him.

"You found a puppy?" Thomas asked.

Minho nodded,"Isn't she cute?"

Newt shook his head and walked back to his bed,"Where did the Minho that was super strong go?"

"He stayed back in WICKED." Minho commented, following him and flopping on the bed. The puppy scrambled up and ran to cuddle up to Cobalt.

Thomas crawled back behind Minho and circled his arms around the former Keeper's waist, and Newt curled up to Minho's chest lazily.

"What are you going to name her?" Newt finally asked.

Minho hugged him close and shut his eyes,"I was kind of thinking, Teresa."

"Oh shuck."

 **  
**  


**Author's Note:**

> I really don't know if this is any good, and I'm sorry it was so long XP I tried my best to keep it short but I have a habit of making stories super long. Let me know what you guys think of this one in the comments! I'd love to hear if you want anymore of this or not


End file.
